Un enfant de toi
by Shiryu
Summary: Mon premier one shot et death fic!!! Et le dernier des fics fini que j'ai en stock!! Je préviens il est pas terrible!!


__

Un enfant de toi.

Auteur : Shiryu.

Genre : Songfic, POV, deathfic et Yaoi.

Couple :surprise.

Source : Gundam Wing.

Disclamer : J'en empreinte pas beaucoup et j 'essaye de pas trop les torturé mentalement ou physiquement je vous le promets. La chanson n'est pas moi non plus.

NDLA : J'adore cette chanson elle est magnifique mais je vous jure je n'aime pas que Marlène la chante, elle la massacre.

Ne soyez pas trop méchants avec moi c'est mon premier songfic et deathfic.

PS : J'espère que sa te remonteras le moral au Mont St Michel.

Salut mon chouchou une coupinheuuuuuuuuu à mouhhhhhhhhhhhhhâââââââââââ.

Emails : shiryu123@caramail.com

Encore et toujours des veilles chansons à la radio, c'est toi qui me les as fait découvrir et aimer à force de me les faire entendre.

Ce matin elles sont tristes particulièrement celle qui parle de l'homme qui va être père.

__

Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
Ça f'sait longtemps que j'attendais  


Aujourd'hui tu ma donné la chance d'avoir un enfant toi aussi. Si on m'avait dit qu'on aurait notre propre bébé je n'y aurais pas cru mais la technologie et la biologie humaine font aujourd'hui des miracles.

-T'es dans les nuages chéri.

-Non je réfléchissais.

-Tu dois y aller tu va être en retard pour ouvrir la boutique sinon.

-T'es sur que tu veux pas que je reste avec toi Sally a dit que tu devais pas rester seul.

-Quatre doit venir me voir, aller file.

-Bien chef, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi litll dragon.

-Baka.

-Shazi.

__

C'était le mois de février  
Ton ventre était bien rond  
C'est vrai qu'on l'attendait  
On voulait l'appeler Jason

  
Ce matin-là il faisait froid

Il fait froid ce matin, et toi tu es tout seul, je n'aime pas sa. Les prénoms tu en as trouvé des milliers et il fallut faire un choix et je t'ai laisser faire. Hélène si c'est une fille comme ta mère adoptive et Néji si c'est un garçon. Néji la vie car tu la donnais et tu en étais fier.

__

Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais  
Qu'il ait ton sourire ton regard  
Quand tu te lèves le matin  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main

Oui mon cadeau, toi tu l'étais mon cadeau tomber du ciel.

Qui aurait cru qu'on finirait ensemble toi et moi, on disait toujours que tu saurais avec Heero et moi avec Sally. Le jour ou tu as appris qu'elle était marier tu ma sauté dessus pour ma plus grande joie. Je n'osais rien te dire sur mes sentiments pour toi croyant que tu préférais le soldat parfait mais quand j'ai entendu sortir ses mots de ta bouche. Tu ma dis I love you et moi j'étais heureux et fier que tu m'ai choisi moi et pas un autre.

Je me souviens encore du goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes, si sucrées si douce et la première fois que j'ai pu toucher ton corps si beau et frêle. Mais le plus beau c'est de m'être réveillé avec tes cheveux partout sur mon corps, encore aujourd'hui je ne me lasse pas d'avoir chaque matin ta chevelure sur moi et je m'amuse toujours autant à t'aider à la démêler.

Ces instants je voudrais qu'il dure toujours mais aujourd'hui on va être parents je ne m'en remets toujours pas et toi tu t'en amuse à me taquiner, tu ne changeras jamais et tant mieux.

__

C'était le mois de février

J'disais l'petit s'ra un verseau

Nous somme le 19 février tu ma dis que tu voulais qu'il naisse dans ce mois et avant le 21 pour qu'il soit verseau comme moi car, et je te cite :

" Tu es doux, calme et sincère, je veux qu'il te ressemble "

Et moi je voulais de tout mon cœur qu'il est ta joie, ta bonne humeur et ton sens de l'humour douteux.

__

C'est vrai qu'on l'attendait  


Sally a dit que tu devais te reposer car sa allait mal et je me suis mis à paniquer, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Que se passait-il ?

Tu ma dis de pas m'en faire mais je ne peux pas.

Toujours ce sentiment étrange qui reste là, cette petite voix qui me dit que sa vas mal se passer et que le noir nous entourera.

Et aujourd'hui cette chanson qui résume un peu notre situation, à quelques détails prés qui fini par la mort de la mère. Si tu venais à… Non tu en es le dieu tu survivras.

Le temps passe comme tous les jours et j'attends l'hypothétique moment ou on viendrait m'apprendre qu'enfin je serais père.

__

Et puis on m'a téléphoné  
Et moi bien sur j'ai tout quitté  
Les chœurs, les cuivres et la rythmique

J'dev'nais papa c'était magique

J'entendit d'un coup le téléphone sonné ce qui me sorti de mes songes.

-Allô ?

-Sally c'est le moment.

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ta voix est bizarre.

-Bon j'arrive tout de suite.

Puis le taxi m'a déposé  
Devant la porte de la clinique  
Et comme un fou je suis monté  
Garçon ou fille c'était critique

Que pouvait-il se passer, Sally était si étrange au téléphone quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était se fichu pressentiment et cette maudite chanson qui tournait dans ma tête. Rien, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver.

-Sally, me voilà.

-Wufeï, enfin.

Son visage si triste il s'est passé quelque chose mais quoi.

-Sally ? ?

-Suis-moi.

__

On m'a tendu un paquet d'langes  
Dans lequel petit homme dormait

Elle m'emmena devant une vitre qui donnait sur la maternité et d'un geste du doigt me montra une petite boule ronde, la désignant comme ma FILLE, moi j'étais père d'une petite fille.

-Hélène

-Quoi ? Interrogea Sally.

-Duo veut l'appeler Hélène c'est lui qui a choisi le prénom, où il est, je voudrais le voir.

__

Puis on m'a dit d'une voix étrange  
Que c'était tout ce qui m'restait  


Sally commença à me parler mais je ne comprenait pas se qu'elle me disait ou plutôt je ne voulais pas comprendre.

-Wufeï, Duo connaissait les risques de la grosse paternelle, il les a assumés. Parfois sa ce passe bien et d'autre fois sa va mal. C'est le cas, je suis désolé Wufeï, il n'a pas résisté.

Non c'était impossible tu me disais si souvent que jamais rien ne t'arriverait, avant chaque mission tu me disais que tu étais le dieu de la mort et que tu étais IMMORTEL, IMMORTEL. Et aujourd'hui tu es mort, non je ne veux pas y croire.

__

Tout le monde était très gentil  
Et moi je ne comprenais pas  
Que dans son cœur y avait la vie  
Et qu'dans le tien il faisait froid  


-Il ne peut pas mourir, il est Shinigami, dis-je.

__

Ça fait dix ans qu't'as fait le vide  
Ça fait dix ans qu'tu n'es pas là  
C'est le petit homme qui compte mes rides  
Il dit qu'il t'aime à travers moi  
  
Personne depuis n'a pris ta place  
L'enfant est là et j'l'aime pour deux  
Ton image est bien trop vivace  
Et c'est bien celle que j'aime le mieux  


La chanson entière :

__

C'était le mois de février  
Ton ventre était bien rond  
C'est vrai qu'on l'attendait  
On voulait l'appeler Jason  
  
Ce matin-là il faisait froid  
J'avais rendez-vous au studio  
Et tout en soufflant sur mes doigts  
J'disais l'petit s'ra un verseau  
  
Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
Ça f'sait longtemps que j'attendais  
Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais  
Qu'il ait ton sourire ton regard  
Quand tu te lèves le matin  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main  
  
Et puis on m'a téléphoné  
Et moi bien sur j'ai tout quitté  
Les chœurs, les cuivres et la rythmique  
J'dev'nais papa c'était magique  
  
Puis le taxi m'a déposé  
Devant la porte de la clinique  
Et comme un fou je suis monté  
Garçon ou fille c'était critique  
  
Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
Ça f'sait longtemps que j'attendais  
Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais  
Qu'il ait ton sourire ton regard  
Quand tu te lèves le matin  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main  
  
On m'a tendu un paquet d'langes  
Dans lequel petit homme dormait  
Puis on m'a dit d'une voix étrange  
Que c'était tout ce qui m'restait  
  
Tout le monde était très gentil  
Et moi je ne comprenais pas  
Que dans son cœur y avait la vie  
Et qu'dans le tien il faisait froid  
  
Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
Ça f'sait longtemps que j'attendais  
Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais  
Qu'il ait ton sourire ton regard  
Quand tu te lèves le matin  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main  
  
Ça fait dix ans qu't'as fait le vide  
Ça fait dix ans qu'tu n'es pas là  
C'est le petit homme qui compte mes rides  
Il dit qu'il t'aime à travers moi  
  
Personne depuis n'a pris ta place  
L'enfant est là et j'l'aime pour deux  
Ton image est bien trop vivace  
Et c'est bien celle que j'aime le mieux  
  
Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
Ça f'sait longtemps que j'attendais  
Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais  
Qu'il ait ton sourire ton regard  
Quand tu te lèves le matin  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main

  
**_OWARI_**


End file.
